Something Simple
by o. Outer Space .o
Summary: The Journal, A page, Dipper and Mabel. There is so much more to this than just a summery. I think the title Stands out from what the story really is... But it somehow explains everything.
1. Chapter 1

From here on out it was just going to be me and Mabel, the two best friends, the Mystery Twins, Partners in crime. But wait- I have to make it up to her, after what just happened a few days ago, she cried, she didn't know who to trust. Me or my Gruncle. It was all down to her, the pressure must have been unbearable. But now, I had to focus on what Great Uncle Ford just showed me. Our birthday is coming in a few weeks and summer is about to end, which means I am a few steps closer _and_ farther from finding the big pin point mystery of Gravity Falls.

Mabel, knitting her sweater, was feeling lonely that night as her brother was downstairs, talking to the other twin in the house. It's already been a week and her brother had been spending more time with Ford than the person who has been with him from the start. She is his older sister. "By five minutes…" Mabel froze and twitched her eye. She did NOT just say that. All her life she had been proud for being the older twin but now it felt like it was just another way on saying 'Hey, I'm the older twin and I will always be. Your just another…' Maybe she didn't want to finish that thought… "What is taking him so long? He said he was gonna be here in time for"- Dipper suddenly enters, looking as tiered as ever. "Woah! Baggy eyes 101 for Dipper Pines- HEYO!" No response. Dipper just took off his vest and sneakers and hoped into bed, bundling himself up in his warm bed sheets. "Good night, Mabel" He said as he turned to his side. Mabel looked at him. No side conversation, No giggle, not even a glance. It was so silent that Mabel could hear Dipper's soft breathing. "Yeah… Good night, Dipper"

Morning came. Mabel opened her eyes. "Good morning Dipper! Wake u"- Dipper was already gone. Shoes probably untied, Journal in hand. "I guess he beat me to it" Mabel decided that she needed time away from the shack. Maybe some time away from people. "On a walking trip I go, On a walking trip I go. Hi Ho the marry-o! On a walking trip I go" She started. "All alone is where I stand, All alone is where I stand. While my brother is adventuring with the other… Maybe this song wasn't the best song to sing" What could she do now? She was already doing the only thing that she could think of. Walking away from the tension between her Great Uncle's. Sometimes, She could even feel them glaring at each other while her and her brother eat breakfast… Not a pleasant feeling on a beautiful day that had to be ruined.

"Alright now, Dipper. You have to keep that page to yourself. Keep the Journal to yourself. You can't take any risks" Ford grabbed Dipper's journal and closed it, Giving it back to Dipper and looking him straight in the eyes. "I can't show it to no one?" Dipper asked, putting the journal inside his vest. "You can't take any risks" He answered. "…Not even Mabel?" Ford looked at Dipper. "You _can't_ take any risks" Dipper put on his 'serious' face and nodded. "Move along now Dipper. I have to get back to Studying" Dipper looked at his vest. "Hey, Gruncle Ford?"

"Yes Dipper?"

"Do you think….."

"Yes?" Dipper thought back at what he was going to say. "Never mind" Dipper fixed his cap and ran back upstairs. He looked to his side, and from the corner of his eye, he could see his gender bent walk into the room.

Round 1:

Mature one: Hey Mabel!

Child: Hey Dipper! I didn't see you this morning?

Mature one: Yeah, last night, Great Uncle Ford asked me to wake up early so we could…. Talk.

Child: OH! Um… You're spending a lot of time with ol' Ford-sy there, aren't ya?

Mature one: Yup!

Child: …. Hey! You want to play a board game or something?

Mature one: Oh… Um… sorry Mabel I can't. I have to go looking for something in the woods. Hey, can you put my journal on the night stand?

Child: Oh!... Okay…

 **To Be Continued.**

"Thanks Mabel" Dipper Said as he left the shack and ran off into the woods… without his sister. "Yeah! Any time Dip-Stick! Any… time…" She left upstairs into their attic room. She set Dipper's journal on the night stand but when her hand left the hard cover of the journal, her body tingled. She looked back at the night stand. Everything around her suddenly faded into back until it was only the journal and her. She couldn't dare to touch the book. It was her brothers. With a bit of hesitation…. She grabbed it. Feeling the old journal against her chest, she walked over to her bed and sat down. "Just a little peek"

She swore that she had never seen this page before….


	2. Chapter 2

Mabel stared at what she saw. "What is this? Dipper never showed me this before…" She examined the page closely and got an idea. The black light. She went over to Dipper's bed and reached for the black light under it. As soon as she had the light in her hand, she grabbed the journal and shined it closely on the page. Nothing. "What? There _has_ to be something here! This can't be it!" She turned the page and nothing was there. It has always been blank, even with the black light. She decided to shine it anyways, hoping something would show up. Guess whose predicaments where right? No need for that. "Dismantling portal. The portal has become too powerful, something Great Uncle Ford can't even tell me. Something that can release a great danger among the earth. Something too powerful, that if it falls in the wrong hands, it can probably tear our universe apart or end all humanity" Mabel read out loud. There were three other pages dedicated to that one subject. Why didn't Dipper tell her about this.

Dipper gave up on looking for what Ford asked him to go do and just started wandering around the woods. He breathed in the air. For him, he really hated the outside, but now, his summer in Gravity Falls made him an outside person. He exhaled all the fresh air and looked up at the sky. It felt good just walking around and not having to deal with a dangerous mission for once. All the stress on his chest suddenly lifted 100 pounds off him. He felt relived. He smiled to himself as he realized how good his life was. "Maybe I should go back now, I don't want to get lost" He turned back.

Mabel put the journal back on the nightstand and sat on her bed. Just then, Dipper walked in the room. "Hey, Mabel! Sorry I couldn't play with you earlier" She looked at her brother "Hey, Dipper. Umm… Can I ask you something?" She asked. She was trying hard not to stutter or sound as if she did something wrong. "Yes, Mabel?" Dipper looked at his sister. "Umm, never mind" He lifted up an eyebrow "OK."

"Dipper!" It was Ford calling him. "Well Mabel, it looks like I have to go" He grabbed his journal "See ya later!" With that, he was gone.

"Ah, Dipper. Come on, I have more to tell you" Dipper's face lit up. "OKAY!" None of them realized that Mabel was eves dropping on them. She followed them downstairs and hid behind the staircase. Once they were down in the basement, Ford could finally talk to the 12 year old. "Okay, Dipper. Are you ready, because what I tell you now will have to go to your grave" Dipper leaned back "….Yes" Ford smiled "Good, now remember the rift I showed you?" Ford fixed his jacket. " _Remember it?_ I can't stop thinking about it! There is SO MUCH MORE I need to know" Ford looked at Dipper. "I mean, yes. Yes I do" Ford chuckled. "You are just like me when I was young" Dipper smiled widely. "Okay, Back on topic. The rift happens to be stable for now but when someone drops it, the gate way could open back up and let creatures from the unknown into this universe. Who knows what could happen to us" Dipper stood up. "But isn't there a way we can close it back up? I mean, if the tear was still there then why didn't it close up with the rest of the portal?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. How could this small tear still be here?"

"Well, I say that if Stan opened up the portal, then we can close it!"

"That's the spirit, my boy. Now, help me with the situation. From your journal, trace back every stage that was happening during the opening of the portal, then go back to the rift and write down what I told you earlier" Dipper grabbed his journal and took out his emergency pen and started writing everything down. As Dipper was writing he started to think. "Why can't we tell Stan or Mabel?" Ford walked over to Dipper and pushed up his glasses. "Dipper, the safety of the world is in our hands. Everything is at bay and anything can happen so we have the privilege to protect this knowledge and keep the dangers we have away from everyone in our life and the ones we love so they can be safe"

"Right. I won't tell anyone as long as I live" **Click clack**. Ford and Dipper looked at the entrance and there stood a girl, a brunet, a twin, and her name was Mabel. "So you where never going to tell me?" She asked. "MABEL! What are you doing here!?" Dipper yelled. "You where never going to tell me that the world could end, that we could all die one day. I can help, but you and Ford just think me and Stan are useless. WHAT DO YOU THINK NOW? AM I WORTHY OF HELPING NOW?" She yelled. "Everything in that journal, everything you wrote, YOU WHERE NEVER GOING TO TELL ME?" Dipper glared at his sister "You…. READ MY JOURNAL?!" Mabel crunched up her face. "That _journal_ is the thing that turned you into someone I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE!"

Rage filled Mabel up to the brink….. And it was about to blow up.


	3. Chapter 3

With her fists clenched up and her eyes sealed shut, she looked up and opened her eyes. "I don't know you" she said. She suddenly sprinted towards Dipper and tackled him with all of her force right down to the ground. She was reaching for the journal. "AH, Mabel, GET OFF ME!" he said as he put one hand on her head and the other holding the journal out of reach. "Give me the JOURNAL!" She yelled. "NO! Mabel, it's my journal!"

"Children, Calm down!" Ford yelled. "What's with all the yelling? Poindexter, what's going on?" Stan said as he fixed his suit and walked down the steps. Once Stan settled his eyes on the two twins, it was wide eyes the whole way through. "Hey kids, Stop fighting!" He yelled, trying to break up the fight. It had no effect what so ever. "Mabel, why are you doing this?" Dipper asked still trying to keep his sister away. "To much of this 'Big mystery' nonsense has gotten to your head and is destroying the Dipper we love!"

 **Round two**

Mature one: "I'm not gone, I'm still here!"

Child: "No"

Mature: "Some stuff I just can't tell!"

Child: "Why, I'M YOUR SISTER. YOU SHOULD BE ABLE TO TELL ME ANYTHING!"

 **Dis-continued until further notice.**

"You spend _so_ _much_ Time with Gruncle Ford that it seems that you are forgetting about me" Dipper turned the tables on Mabel. She was on the floor with Dipper looking over her. Hand on her forehead, knee on her stomach, journal in the air. Mabel, still struggling to reach the book gave up on the journal and started to struggle on getting her brother to get off of her. She began kicking her legs in the air and waved her hands everywhere. "Mabel, STOP IT" She then started grabbing her brothers arm. "Not until you give up that journal for just a week. FIVE SECONDS EVEN!" She then started struggling even harder.

Her energy was wasting. All Ford and Stanly could do was have flashbacks on their own lives and mistakes. They just stared at the two, fighting away until they both drop down, unconscious. But that wasn't going to happen that fast. "You have to stop for at least a day!" Dipper looked at his twin. "This is a big deal for me Mabel! I will always be with you. You are my sister, but sometimes, it's going to be hard and we will have our own secrets to keep from each other but that will give us new experiences. If you just"- Dipper was interrupted by a hard stinging pain across his face. Mabel struggled to hard and accidentally slapped her brother in the face. "I'm sorry Dipper" She then pushed him off and grabbed the journal. He immediately got up and grabbed his sister. "GIVE IT BACK MABEL!" He yelled. "I'M DOING THIS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD- WHAA!" Mabel yelled as Dipper and her tripped.

The journal slid across the floor, right in front of Ford. They both looked up at him. They picked themselves up from the ground and dusted off. Ford walked over and gave the journal to Dipper.

"Here, Dipper" He said. Dipper remembered what he said the other day. ' _I have to make it up to her, I made her cry'_ and he starts to think that he made her again…


End file.
